This invention relates to heat exchangers and the method of making the same, and, more particularly, to finned heat exchangers made from blanks of bonded sheets of material, and the method of making such finned heat exchangers.
A primary object of the present invention is to afford both a novel heat exchanger and a novel method of making the same.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel finned heat exchanger made from a blank of bonded sheet material.
An object ancillary to the foregoing is to afford a novel finned heat exchanger of the aforementioned type wherein the fins thereof are formed from and as an integral part of the sheet material.
Heat exchangers made from blanks of bonded sheet material have been heretofore known in the art, being shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,690,002, 3,018,543, 3,275,071 and 3,334,398.
Also, heat exchangers made from blanks of bonded sheet material and having fins formed from such blanks have been heretofore known in the art, being shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,380,518, 3,463,904, 3,495,657 and 3,611,534.
It is an important object of the present invention to afford novel improvements over heat exchangers of the aforementioned types heretofore known in the art, and to afford novel improvements in the methods of affording such heat exchangers.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel heat exchanger made from a blank of bonded sheet material, and which embodies fins constituted and arranged thereon in a novel and expeditious manner.
Another object is to afford a novel heat exchanger of the aforementioned type wherein the fins on adjacent portions of the heat exchanger project toward each other in a novel and expeditious manner.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel finned heat exchanger made from a blank of bonded sheet material, and having substantially parallel, elongated tubular portions disposed therein, with the fins extending laterally across the tubular portions and projecting outwardly therefrom.
An object ancillary to the foregoing is to afford a novel finned heat exchanger of the last mentioned type, wherein fins on adjacent ones of the tubular portions project toward adjacent ones of the other tubular portions.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel method of making finned tubular heat exchangers from a blank made of bonded sheet material whereby, after the fins have been formed on the blank, the finned tubular portions of the blank may be turned relative to each other, in a novel and expeditious manner, to afford a novel heat exchanger through which air or other working fluid may pass laterally therethrough, between adjacent ones of the tubular portions.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel heat exchanger of the aforementioned type, which is practical and efficient in operation, and which may be readily and economically produced commercially in a novel and expeditious manner.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show preferred embodiments of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.